lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
REPTILE
REPTILE Toby is one of many children that experienced the man here is his story.It was a cloudy day Toby was walking home from school,and Toby saw an unusual man he stopped right next to Toby.He stopped dead in his tracks and the man screeched on the top of his lungs Causing permanent ear damage every second he stood there.He bolted out of there the man was limping towards him Toby was thinking’’Am I going to die!’’ . Then he tripped over a pothole and fell unconscious .The next thing he knew he was going to die…... He wanted to scream but he couldn't because his mouth was duct taped shut .A person came and screeched at me then ing the innocent creacher whole.screeched into the camera. Tony tried screaming trying to see if someone could see me and call for help but he couldn't The man threw the camera in the room with me.The man slammed the door shut.Toby broke out of my rope and reached for the camera,and placed it down then he tried busting thru the door.It was locked and then he looked at the camera. he saw many videos of himself doing paculur things.One of them showed him talking to someone and noticed HE WAS THE MAN.Then Toby noticed that he's tied up to a chair.The man pulled out a lizard he became relieved.then opened the door and got a camera and recorded himself Swallow When the video cuts to black.,and another one of him just screaming,but the most creepiest is one of him morphing into a hunched back creature.he was scared out of my mind out and threw the camera onto the wall and broke apart revealing all of it's wires He saw a gold key in the mess of wires Toby used the key on the door slowly opening it.He saw the man sitting in the corner mumbling to himself I took one step.The man turned its neck around and screeched in a deep devilish voice”WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING.” Toby ran out of the man's apartment as far as he can but he couldn't Slowly he started to \fall and the man was running towards him.and everything in Toby's eyes went to black….Nobody knows what he did to Toby.But it wasn't good. A few days later the police found his Body in the forest the boy was insane he was mumbling to himself and trying to escape the ambulance.The police sent him to ASFTMD or School For The Mentaly Disturbed but at the The school's bedroom with doctors all around him Toby flopped dead on his bed a few days later a nurse was from his death and said in a muffled voice”Darker yet darker the darkness keeps growing the red flowers fill the ground...Toby flopped dead on the hospital bed.His funeral never happened all his family died without a trace years ago.So they buried his body in a hole in an old graveyard where they buried the rest of his family.To this day The man is still on the loose all we know is that he has done a lot of things like this so for heaven's sake lock your doors Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Beings Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization